Tainted Wedding
by Obsessed With Chace
Summary: Bella Swan always dreamed of her perfect wedding but when the day actually comes what she wants and what actually happens is completely different. Is her big day going to be as perfect as she wants or is it going to be tainted by imperfection and blood? rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this in my head and had to get it out!**

**Next chapter should be up soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated, really don't know where i'm going with this.**

* * *

Not now.

Please, please not now.

The first time it beeped, he let it go, apologised and put it back into his pocket. Embarrassed, I hissed, "Here? You brought it in here!"

Edward whispered back, "all times, has to be on all of us at all times."

Suppose it explained why 7 of them went off at the same time. Looked at Emmett as he struggled to turn it off, typical.

Second time it happened, the fucker actually took it out to read the message and muttered, "Well fuck."

Next thing, six people got up and ran out the door at least one had the decency to shout, "So sorry, FBI"

Edward stood paralysed, could see the thoughts swirling in his head; to go or not.

"Baby…"

The tears couldn't have stopped if I had wanted to try, right now I wanted to scream, roar but it wasn't exactly the right place to do so no matter how dire the situation was.

"No Edward, not now, please don't go." I cried, I want to say I cried beautifully like you see in movies but the snot beginning to run down my nose told be otherwise.

"I, I have to go beautiful, Daniels caught Lowry's second in command. This is my case; I've followed Lowry like a fucking hawk for 18 months. But we got his second man baby, this is huge! I mean if we interrogate him enough Lowry's only one fuckin' car ride away." The excitement on his face said it all and he pulled on his tie to loosen it.

Guess I know where he's going today then!

I pleaded grabbed onto his suit, implored the puppy-eyed-dog look, "No, don't do this to me, please Edward, we haven't even said,"

"- Cullen, we need to go now!" Bella knew that voice. Nick Greene, head of the FBI detective unit and Edward's boss. Not a man to keep waiting.

Edward at least had the decency to look sorrowful and guilty as he put his hands on my shoulders and put his forehead on mine, "This is definitely not what I had planned for today baby. I am so sorry sweetheart. Of all days to find him and half the team not even on duty."

"Cullen move now," Nick really was on a roll now, car was already rubbing by the sounds of things.

Edward grabbed my chin and brought his lips to crash onto mine, my tears trailing down my cheeks as he kissed my forcing his tongue to stroke my own. My arms obviously having a mind of their own, wrapped uncomfortably tight around his head and I used all my strength to hold him to me.

He broke the kiss and whispered against my lips, "I love you Bella, I am so sorry."

And with that he grabbed onto my arms and unwound them from around his head, kissed the palms of my hands, turned swiftly on his heel and ran down the aisle and out onto the busy Seattle streets.

"NO! Come back please, please Edward, this is our day, please!" I ran down the aisle as fast as I could due to the long dress and the heels, my bouquet of flowers flown somewhere into the crowd of watching people, my guests.

My pleading did nothing. I watched as he got into the car and the fading sirens of the police car alerted me that they left.

My world faded and I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing as the love of my life ran out on our weeding day. The exchanging of rings hadn't even happened. Officially I was not even Mrs Cullen. I was just a woman left at the altar due to the marriage of a man and his job.

As I sat there, I watched as my best friend Jasper came over and hunched down beside me and comforted me, "sssshhhhhushh Bells, I am so sorry love." He kissed my head and rocked me back and forward. I didn't care the people were watching and muttering, I just stayed in Jaspers arms, needing the comfort.

I could see from the corner of my eye, a man wearing a pair of jeans and a green overall and a long leather coat was standing by the church door. He was wearing sunglasses (which was unnecessary as he was inside and it was a cold, rainy day in November. Instantly I knew something was wrong.

"Jasper?" I whispered softly.

"Yes honey?" he murmured back in his southern drawl

"The man at the back, he has a gun."

I felt Jasper freeze and snap his head to the door, just in time to hear the sound of a gun blasting and the scream of Edward's aunt Siobhan as her husband Liam fell to the floor, slumped by the bullet that shot right through his skull. Jasper quickly got up and attempted to move me but I was too numb.

The man slowly made his way up the aisle and moved his sunglasses to the top of his head. I knew that face; it was plastered all over Edward's files. He out tricked Edward. No FBI here and family and friends alone and unguarded.

Lowry.

He walked over to me and traced his finger down my cheek. I flinched away but he grabbed my arms tight. Jasper moved to grab me and move me away but Lowry directed the gun to point at Jaspers face.

He then turned to me, "now my little bride, time for a little fun don't you think?"

All I remember then was my world turning black.

Happy fuckin' wedding day to me then.

* * *

**Press the little happy button below :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Very short chapter just to keep me going with this. Poor Bella! **

**Reviews are my best friends!**

* * *

Lowry moved the gun from pointing at Jasper's face onto my wedding guests. I could hear the cries of our family and friends, of Emmett and Rosalie's son crying for his daddy to come. Lowry didn't want them though, he only wanted me.

"Out! All of you's move now!"

He pointed the gun down the middle of the aisle and fired, the bullet shot right through the glass window leading onto the stairs of the balcony. I started to run but Lowry had my wrist in a tight hold so I screamed for them to get out and to leave me.

Jasper was going to put up a fight but I shouted, "Jasper please run, go!" He pretended he didn't hear and started to make his way to the altar but Lowry pointed the gun back on him.

"Actually he can stay would like a witness to see and to tell Cullen what I'm about to do to his girl."

Jasper paled and I begged him with my eyes for him to run but he stood still as the rest of the guests ran out, phones in hands, tears on cheeks and police on their way. Hopefully Edward too.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried.

He looked at me and I could see the fire in his eyes. "Why Isabella isn't it obvious? Cullen has been taking out my family, my men. Now I have the chance to extract revenge."

Jasper's face and dropped and he shouted, "It was a set up."

Lowry, the fucker, laughed. Of course it was, only way to get those bastards out of here and have everyone Cullen loves in one place."

I could hear the sound of sirens and men shouting but right now I was watching as Lowry held the gun up to my head, Jasper had tears running down his cheeks and I could notice him watching the gun and inching his way closer to us.

Too bad either of us didn't notice the knife he had in his pocket until he stabbed it into my side.

"Atta girl."


End file.
